<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow by Victorious56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572544">Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56'>Victorious56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fair Game Rainbow [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking the ice with a shared DIY task? It's more likely than you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fair Game Rainbow [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow is relaxing in his room when his scroll buzzes. Well, relaxing is a relative term, he supposes.</p><p>Ruby is bouncing on the sofa, shrieks getting progressively louder as Yang's fighter pounds his into the ground. This doesn't happen often, so he allows Ruby her excitement.</p><p>Yeah, relaxing. How does that work again?</p><p>He lets Yang have her moment of glory as his fighter dissolves into a puddle at her feet.</p><p>"You're up, kiddo, I have to take this." Ruby jumps into his seat.</p><p>Qrow retreats into the bathroom in the hope of a bit of peace, and the ability to actually hear who is calling him.</p><p>"Uh, Qrow? Sorry to— is everything okay?"</p><p>A loud <i>whoop </i>from Ruby manages to permeate the wall of the bathroom.</p><p>Qrow laughs. "Yeah, it's fine. Just the kids and a video game. Put them together and you're lucky if you come out of it with your hearing intact."</p><p>"Oh, right. Well, if you've got company, I won't bother you..."</p><p>"No, please, Clover, bother me. An excuse to get away from it for a bit suits me fine."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>So Qrow, having endured his nieces' teasing— "Ooh, Clover! He's pretty hot, you know, Qrow? And he's definitely into you..." "Uncle Qrow you and Clover make a cute pair when are you going to—"</p><p>"I'm not. We're not. He just needs a hand with some DIY job. I'm an adult, it's what adults do."</p><p>He leaves his quarters, not quite quickly enough to hear Yang mutter something about "typical porn video plot device..."</p><p>Qrow walks slowly, hoping his blushes will fade by the time he reaches Clover's quarters. He has never hung a picture in his life, so what use he will be to Clover, he cannot imagine.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Qrow thinks about Clover quite a bit. Yes, he is hot. Qrow himself starts to feel hot, as he thinks about how hot Clover is. <i>This isn't helping.</i> But a relationship? Qrow doesn't do those. They're not worth the trouble. Not worth the hurt. <i>So I should stop thinking about him.</i> Although when Clover drops him a wink, or a salute, or a backflip, Qrow's plan to not think about Clover's hair, or his shoulders, or his arms, or his chest, or his...</p><p>
  <i>I'm going to need a bigger plan.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Clover's quarters are spotless and neat, of course. A large board with an abstract design on it, sits propped against the sofa.</p><p>"Thanks for coming, Qrow. Extra hands are always good to have." And he winks. And Qrow blushes.</p><p>Business as usual, then.</p><p>"Uh, no problem. What do you need me to do, exactly?"</p><p>"It's too big for me to handle myself, so I need you to hold it in place while I..."</p><p>"Clover, you're gonna have to stop this."</p><p>Clover's eyes widen, and he looks genuinely confused. "Sorry, I don't..."</p><p>Qrow realises it has reached the stage where everything this man says, comes with a free double entendre. "Uh, don't mind me, my brain's been fried by kids."</p><p>"Yeah, I can believe that. Anyway, if you take this side, I'll take the other, and we can hold it in place so I can mark the wall."</p><p>Qrow has no idea what is going on. He does what he's told, and that seems to be good enough. Clover marks the wall with a pencil, and they put the picture down carefully.</p><p>"Now what?" Despite himself, Qrow is intrigued by the process.</p><p>"I need to drill a couple of holes for the hooks; won't take long." Clover produces a small hand tool and in a few moments, the holes are drilled and Clover is leaning towards the wall, puffing into the holes with pursed lips. Qrow finds this arousing for no obvious reason, other than it's Clover. He shifts awkwardly, hoping Clover doesn't notice.</p><p>'Right, let's put these into the holes."</p><p><i>Since when did a phrase like that have this effect on me?</i> Qrow tries to rearrange his clothing. It doesn't help.</p><p>Clover has fixed the hooks to his satisfaction. "Okay, ready to lift again?"</p><p>Qrow takes his side and they lift the picture into place. It's a little tricky to loop the picture wire over the hooks; Clover has to press himself against the wall to see what's happening behind the picture. Qrow grips his side for dear life and tries not to think of Clover pressing against <i>him</i> in that way.</p><p>"There, all done. Now let's see if it's level."</p><p>They step back and Clover looks at it critically. He adjusts one corner up a little. "What do you think, Qrow? Does this look straight to you?"</p><p>Clover gives Qrow a look as he says those words. Qrow swallows audibly.</p><p>"The picture looks straight, yeah." Qrow returns the look.</p><p>Clover comes to stand beside Qrow. "What do you reckon?"</p><p>"Uh, about the picture? Well, it's very... yellow."</p><p>"That was the idea. I wanted a vibrant piece to brighten the room."</p><p>Qrow considers the bold sweeps of different shades of yellow in front of him. "It certainly does that."</p><p>Clover smiles. "Thanks for your help. Can I offer you anything? Tea, coffee, cold drink?"</p><p>Qrow usually prefers tea, but today he says, "A cold drink? Cold water is fine, thanks."</p><p>Clover goes to the kitchen and returns with two glasses of water. Qrow takes his carefully, feeling just a little awkward. He sees the large bed though the open door of Clover's bedroom. <i>Why do these things make me feel uncomfortable?</i> He enjoys the sensation all the same.</p><p>Clover places his glass on the low table, hands on hips as he looks Qrow up and down. "Qrow, you do realise I've been flirting with you these past any number of weeks, don't you?"</p><p>Qrow's glass slips through his fingers, landing on the carpet but not breaking. Luckily it was almost empty. "Gods, sorry Clover." Qrow picks it up, rubs it dry, and places it beside Clover's.</p><p>"It's fine, it's only water. Sorry if that was... unexpected."</p><p>Qrow is fidgeting from one foot to another, hands running through his hair. "I did wonder, but..." He looks at Clover from beneath his fringe.</p><p>"If you're not interested, just say. We can carry on being colleagues and friends, it'll be fine."</p><p>At that prospect, Qrow feels his stomach clench.</p><p>"I... I am interested." His voice is even lower than usual, so quiet that Clover doesn't quite catch the reply.</p><p>"Did you say you are? Well, that's good, right?"</p><p>Qrow's face is suffused with colour as he tries to meet Clover's eyes. "I'm so... out of practice with all this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not... inexperienced. Just a bit— rusty."</p><p>"Maybe you need a bit of careful oiling." Clover's smile has a weight to it that leaves Qrow feeling dizzy. He laughs nervously.</p><p>"See, that kind of thing... it's been a while. You need to give me time to catch up. Get my game going."</p><p>"Ah, you have game? Good to hear." Clover's smile is gentle. Qrow smiles back.</p><p>"So if we can take it slow? I'll get up to speed and then... who knows?" Qrow winks at Clover and is gratified as the other man blushes. "See you tomorrow, soldier-boy."</p><p>Qrow turns on his heel and walks to the front door, his hips swaying just a fraction.</p><p>It's a start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>